¿Bromeas?
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: TobiDei Muajajaj un fic de estos dos xD es que me encantan ellos dos juntos como amigos o como algo más son simplemente geniales...Reviews por favor, comentarios y todo lo que quieran xD
1. Chapter 1

TobiDei!!! Muajaja un fic de estos dos xD mmm tengo que decirlo Naruto no es mio T.T por lo tanto Tobi y Deidara tampoco , buuuu

Lean x favor!! y dejen comentarios :3

* * *

Sol, naturaleza, nieve¡todo era perfecto! En definitiva el haber pedido la misión de ir a por el tal iuubi algo habia sido una de sus más grandes ideas, ahora podría descansar en una pequeña cabaña (pagada claro por Kakuzu) y hacer arte con nieve (eso definitivamente seria lo mejor), todo sería perfecto…

-Sempaiiii¡ya traje la piedra que me pidió!

Maldición¿que ese Tobi no se cansaba?, pero lo mas importante¿de verdad habia conseguido la legendaria piedra filosofal¡Si solamente le habia dicho que la buscara para deshacerse de el!

-Hm, muéstramela-Exigió fastidiado el chico rubio extendiendo uno de sus brazos, Tobi asintió y metió su mano derecha en su capa buscando por la piedra, no la encontró, saco su mano, contrariado la metió esta vez en uno de sus zapatos, tampoco estaba ahí, ahora busco en su sombrero, y tampoco estaba ahí…

-Tobi…-Amenazó Deidara perdiendo su paciencia

-Espere un minuto sempai-Y salio corriendo hacia una pequeña pila de rocas que no estaba muy lejana, Deidara lo miro sintiendo un enojo recorrer sus piernas, mientras tanto Tobi seguía en la pila aventando rocas pro todas partes, buscando algo, y pasados unos segundos se escucho una exclamación de felicidad

-¡Aquí esta!-Deidara entrecerró los ojos¿eso era una broma verdad?-Mire¡la legendaria piedra estupefatal!-Una pequeña roca de color verde misterioso rodó por la blanca palma del rubio, este observo la roca y sintió el enojo subir hasta su pecho, presiono su puño con fuerza y la pequeña roca se rompió en mil pedazos

-Tobi¿como dijiste que se llamaba?-Cuestiono tratando de no gritar

-¿Piedra estupefatal?-Contesto ingenuamente Tobi mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Deidara lo observo atentamente, le estaba tomando el pelo¿verdad?

-Para que crees tu, Tobi-comenzó lentamente el artista-que yo querría una piedra llamada asi. Tobi se quedo en silencio y triunfante contesto

-Bueno, vera Deidara sempai, un día, leí un articulo de mujeres fatales, y como usted parece un mujer, pues la piedra estupefatal, si la separa dice fatal, y se que no suena con sentido pero quizás la piedra lo convierta en una mujer fatal, lo cual no sabría que opinar, ya que yo pensé que usted era hombre, pero entonces…-Error, gran error, Deidara llevaba unos segundos sin escuchar a su compañero, solo se concentraba en la cólera que salía por sus poros, contar hasta 10 (que según Itachi era bueno) no estaba funcionando-…y entonces llegue a la conclusión de que le gustan los hombres…¿Sempai?

-Serás…idiota…te…matare…-Boom, fue lo único que se escucho, nieve volaba para todas partes, y el humo impedía que se viera lo que había ocurrido

-De-Deidara sempai eso me dolió-Chillo Tobi desde el suelo mientras rodaba en el piso

-¡Pues que te lo tienes bien merecido pedazo de tonto¡Y agradece que no te e matado!-Grito el rubio mientras pateaba al herido, Tobi chillo con más fuerza

-Sempai, creo que me a fracturado mi pierna y brazo derecho-Grito dramáticamente el pelinegro mientras trataba de alcanzar a su sempai

-No seas exagerado Tobi, que ni siquiera e echo un explosivo fuerte

-Me…duele¡sempai!

-Hm…-Deidara observo a su compañero en el suelo, francamente no parecía que lo estuviera fingiendo pero…seguro era broma¿verdad?-Tobi, si es una broma, no es gracioso y me enojare mucho-Amenazo mientras se acercaba un poco al chico, Tobi paro de rodar y alzo su cabeza

-Me duele Deidara sempai-Pronuncio de una forma casi tierna el morocho, mierda¡de verdad había roto unos cuantos huesos sin querer!

-Ah… ¡de-deja de moverte entonces tonto¡Y dame tu mano!-Grito el rubio sin saber muy bien que hacer (vaya que no todos los días le rompes huesos a tu compañero)

-¡Auuu!

-No el brazo roto tarado¡el otro!

-Deidara-sempai ¿me ayudaras a caminar?-Cuestiono el akatsuki ilusionado, Deidara bufo y asintió mientras pasaba el brazo sano del otro alrededor de su cuello

-Solo, no te acostumbres-Pidió Deidara molesto comenzando a caminar hacia la cabaña

-¡Sempaiiii!

-¿Ahora que quieres?-Pregunto molesto Deidara mientras entraba por la puerta de la habitación

-Tengo hambre-El rubio lo miro atentamente

-¿Y?

-No puedo -Murmuro temerosamente Tobi, Deidara lo miro como si estuviera drogado

-Y no pensaras que YO te haré de comer ¿verdad?

-Pues…si no tiene nada mejor que hacer…-Zack un fuerte golpe callo en la cabeza del pelinegro

-¡No gastes mi paciencia!-Bufo Deidara mientras salía de la habitación…rumbo a la cocina.

-Aquí tienes tonto-Espeto el rubio mientras dejaba un plato de comida a un lado de la cama en la cual descansaba Tobi

-Gracias Sempai, eres el mejor¡de verdad!

-Hm solo come

-Pero…-Comenzó Tobi dudosamente-…no puedo ya sabe, los palitos…-Lo que le faltaba, el niño no podía comer, y quería que ÉL, el gran artista y maestro Deidara ¡le diera de comer! Estaba flipado

-Ni lo intentes, no lo haré…-Pronuncio molesto Deidara mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Porfavoooor-Rogó el otro lastimeramente

-No, ni lo intentes-Espetó el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-Ok…entonces…comeré yo y…me lastimare mi brazo quebrado por cierta explosión que no fue culpa de nadie- Murmuro Tobi mientras trataba de tomar los dos palillos con su brazo fracturado, Deidara lo observo atentamente, el palillo se le cayó, y lo seguía observando, un leve quejido de dolor, y lo miraba, un pedazo de comida caía al suelo...

-¡Esta bien! Maldita sea Tobi esto no se repite, y mas te vale que no le cuentes a nadie o de verdad te mato-Amenazo Deidara mientras acercaba una silla a la cama y se sentaba en ella-No puedo creer que haré esto- tomo el plato del regazo de Tobi y tomo una porción con los palillos-¿Y bien?

-…Ah¡Gracias sempai!

-No eso inútil¿como se supone que te daré la comida con la mascara esa eh¿Acaso es un holograma?-Le regaño impaciente Deidara, Tobi guardo silencio y subió su mano izquierda hasta su mascara

-Sempai, le pido que no divulgue mi identidad, además, tengo un rostro deforme-Perfecto, lo que le faltaba pensó Deidara, un Tobi con complejos

-Solo quítatela-Apresuro el rubio con cierta duda, Tobi asintió y lentamente removió la mascara; Deidara no lo creía¡eso era mentira!

-Sempai, por que me mira así¿tan horrible soy?-Pregunto Tobi con voz deprimente, el rubio lo observo¿horrible¡por dios! si estaba más apuesto que él mismo¡y eso era un decir!, tenia el cabello café obscuro algo despeinado, su piel se veía totalmente perfecta y un ojo rojo como la sangre¡tenía el sharingan!, pero sólo uno, el otro ojo lo tenía tapado con un parche negro el cual supuso debió perder...

-Abre la boca-Solo atino a decir Deidara sintiéndose observado por el Tobi que nunca imagino vería

-Gracias Sempai-Dijo agradecido Tobi mientras tomaba el bocado que le ofrecía el rubio

_-"Me lleva el demonio"_-Pensó Deidara mientras sentía un leve rubor en sus mejillas

* * *

Wolaaa¿que les parecio? P Reviews o no sigo , 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!! XD jejeje ya volvi con otro capi U P lo hiba a subir ayer tmb pero mi pc tuvo unos problemillas técnicos...

Contestare Reviews:3

Ñam: Ajajaja me encanta el nick XD ajajaja anda aqui tengo otro capi (dioss xD muajaja naaa ilusion xD), gracias por leer este fic

DraculaN666: Ajajaja si a mi tambien me gusta la pareja ,> y es verdad eso de que no hay fics de ellos TOT pork?? si son re tiernos los dos juntos , epseremos que gente escriba fics de ellos muy pronto gracias por leer 3

kmila:Ajajaja inner!! waa quiciera ya tener inner yo xD muajajaja, pero ne jejeje yo tambien digo q es obito ¬¬ demasiadas coincidencias...y en el anime NO hay coincidencias muahahahaha XD asias por leer kmila aqui ta otro cap

Azurea: XD pa mi que Deidara disfruta ser el empleado de Tobi U y Tobi ejejeje es un niño bueno se le perdona todo!! xP , asias por ver mi historia

Tomoko Uzumaki: XD asias por decir que esta especial (me hace ilusion o ) aqui ta otro capi pa q lean 3

Fafnir: 3 a que son lindos?? ejejeje espero te guste este capi tambien!!!

Katary: XD aqui ta actualizado pa aquellos que aclaman!!! XD asias por leer la historia!!!

LaEriel: A mi se afiguran como una pareja dispareja XD ajajaja pero son re tiernos juntos!!

Pandora: Si yo tambien lei lo de Obito y creo q es verdad!!! Neee y espera mas TobiDei!! xD

ASIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y MAS ASIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS QUE ES LO ME INPIRA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LOKURAS XD

Antes de comenzar ya sabemos que...Naruto ni tobi ni dei son mios, solo los uso pa divertirme pero SIN fin de lucro xD

* * *

-Sempai-Llamo Tobi a Deidara después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio-Esta comida…

-¿Hm que tiene?-Pregunto Deidara observando el rostro lloroso de Tobi-¿Te gusto tanto?

-De echo…sabe horrible pero…-Poom Un golpe directo al rostro recién descubierto de Tobi

-Pues si no te gusta¡No te lo comas idiota!-Grito con furia el rubio mientras se paraba de su asiento y tiraba el plato de comida al piso-Eso me pasa pro ser buena gente-Agrego en un murmullo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¡Sempai! No se enoje, pero no puedo mentir ya que soy un niño bueno-Se disculpo con tono aniñado Tobi

-Niño bueno, niño bueno-Arremedo Deidara con sorna mientras observaba como Tobi trataba de levantarse-¿Y ahora que quieres hacer tonto? Si te caes no es mi culpa ¡Y no pienso levantarte!

-Lo que pasa es que quiero ir a la cocina-Contesto Tobi con dificultad, se esforzaba demasiado en no caerse

-Anda que si crees que puedes cocinar así eres un verdadero tarado-Comento Deidara recargándose en la pared, Tobi lo miro y negó

-No voy a eso-Deidara lo observo interrogante-Voy a servirme otro plato de su comida Deidara-sempai, por que aunque sepa horrible-Una vena de enojo salto en el rostro del rubio-La cocino para mi, y eso es mucho más valioso que el sabor, por que me demuestra que somos amigos-Maldición, por que Tobi tenía que ser tan…tan…ugh ¡lo hacia enojar¿Qué ganaba el tonto diciendo todas esas cosas? Era tan... ¡sin estilo!

-Idiota-Murmuro el sempai mientras se acercaba al morocho-No cabe duda que eres un tonto infantil Tobi, no somos amigos, somos c-a-m-a-r-a-d-a-s¡no te hagas ideas!-Espeto el ojiazul a unos metros del otro, Tobi sonrió¡maldición! Sonreía, y lo peor es que, se veía tremendamente abrazable con esa cara que se cargaba

-Jejeje me ganare su amistad sempai, ya vera-Aseguro el akatsuki mientras daba unos pequeños pasos; Deidara le observo atentamente, no podía ser que alguien fuera asi, tan tonto, tierno y lindo… ¡mierda con los apelativos bonitos!

-Siéntate que te traigo el plato-Ordeno Deidara mientras salía del cuarto, Tobi lo observo confundido y se quedo parado en donde estaba, su maestro era muy estricto pero cuando quería era… ¿lindo? Jajaja si Deidara escuchaba eso seguro lo torturaba

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blancos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer a los alrededores de la pequeña cabaña y la temperatura estaba descendiendo con gran rapidez, el sol hacia ya varias horas se había ocultado dando paso a una luna totalmente blanca que iluminaba el lugar que se encontraba en total silencio…o no.

-¡Tobi¡¿Donde dejaste mi obra de arte?!-Un grito estruendoso se apodero de la cabaña por completo y una figura esbelta envuelta en una capa negra con nubes rojas caminaba con furia hacia la habitación

-¿Q-Que arte?-Se escucho en respuesta del otro lado de la puerta

-No te hagas Tobi, eres el único que esta aquí, asi que devuelve mi arte¡ahora!-Exigió Deidara entrando a la habitación con un portazo, Tobi se encontraba "huyendo" si asi se puede decir, dado que con su pierna y brazo fracturados hasta una tortuga avanzaba más rápido

-No se de que me habla sempai-Murmuro Tobi a través de su mascara nuevamente puesta, el rubio lo fulminó

-Si no me dices donde esta no me queda de otra que hacer "volar" mi arte, asi sabré donde está-Amenazo el akatsuki mientras ponía sus manos en posición

-No se lo recomiendo sempai-Aconsejo Tobi mientras se quedaba estático, Deidara sonrió maliciosamente y lo hizo, boom, humo y agua por todas partes, "genial" pensó Deidara

-No me digas que lo has escondido en el baño Tobi-Silencio total-¡Tobi se que estás ahí puedo ver tu gran y retardada cabeza salir detrás de la cama asi que contesta!-Exigió furioso el rubio mientras trataba de acomodarse su largo cabello ahora empapado

-¿L-Lo siento?-Se disculpo Tobi con la cabeza gacha, Deidara suspiro cansinamente

-¿Lo siento¡Pedazo de tonto¡Ahora nos quedamos sin baño!-Grito enojado el rubio, si esto seguía asi en unos días Tobi estaría más que muerto

-Oh eso me recuerda sempai, cuando fui por la piedra estupefatal-El rubio hizo un gran trabajo en omitir eso-Me encontré con unas grandes aguas termales, y ¡no están muy lejos!

Deidara miro desconfiado al chico y soltó un suspiro

-Esta bien, después de que arregles el baño iremos a ver las dichosas aguas termales, pero apresúrate quieres no tengo toda la noche

-Si sempai!!! Ya vera como arreglo el baño en un santiamén

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

12 horas, 12 malditas horas había tardado Tobi en arreglar la fuente de agua (antes conocida como baño)

-Sempai, tengo sueño-Murmuro Tobi mientras con una de sus manos se restregaba la mascara (donde supuestamente estaría uno de sus ojos)

-No me interesa, necesito darme un buen baño, y tu también Tobi, asi que muéstrame donde están las dichosas aguas termales que me dijiste

-De acuerdo…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¡Aquí están Deidara -sempai!-Exclamo con emoción el akatsuki mientras se detenía frente a una gran cascada y unas aguas termales, el rubio observo receloso el agua

-Hm, Tobi entra tu primero-Ordeno Deidara, si el agua estaba hirviendo, él no seria el que se quemara

-Oki…hmm

-Ahora que pasa Tobi-Pregunto el rubio mientras observaba a su compañero, el morocho giro la cabeza y movió su brazo derecho con agilidad

-Uwaaa, mire Deidara sempai ¡mi brazo y pierna están curados!-Al ojiazul le dio una punzada en una de sus venas-Uwaaa o una de dos, o usted es un gran ninja curador o lo de ayer solo fue un esguince :3

-Paciencia, cuenta hasta 10 Deidara…

-Jeje pensar que ayer usted me dio de comer sempai, eso me demuestra que se preocupa por mi…

-8, 9…

-Uwaaa eso quiere decir que, oh dios ¡Deidara sempai me quie… ¡waaaaaaa!

-¡Ahógate en esa maldita agua termal idiota!-Grito el rubio mientras pateaba la parte trasera de Tobi haciendo que este cayera en el agua y comenzara a mover los brazos y piernas dramáticamente

-¡Me ahogo¡Auxilio sempai!

-Tonto…solo párate-Y asi lo hizo, el agua termal solo le llegaba a la cintura...

-Jejeje gracias sempai no se quie haría sin usted :3-Deidara rodó los ojos con exasperación

-Ey ey¡¿Que haces?!-Pregunto exaltado Deidara al ver que Tobi se habia sacado la capa de Akatsuki junto con la mascara y comenzaba a quitarse la playera, el morocho lo observo con su profundo ojo rojo confundido

-¿Desvestirme?

-¡Ya lo puedo ver¿Pero para que?-Siguió preguntando socarronamente Deidara con la cara sonrojada

-Pues vera sempai-comenzó a explicar Tobi como si estuviera hablando con un niño de 3 años-para bañarse uno necesita quitarse la ropa

-Idiota-murmuro Deidara mientras desviaba la mirada a cualquier parte que no fuera el ahora pecho desnudo de Tobi-Solo, apresúrate-Pidió el rubio mientras se daba la media vuelta, el morocho lo miro confundido pero decidió que seria mejor no preguntar y se desvistió por completo, justo cuando se iba a sumergir en el agua una gran idea cruzo su mente y sonrió con satisfacción

-Tobi es un chico bueno-exclamo feliz saliendo del agua termal completamente desnudo

-Ya lo se tonto, solo avísame cuando estés dentro para vol…Kyaaaaaaa ¿que mierda haces pervertido?-Grito con fuerza el rubio al sentir las manos de Tobi tratando de quitarle su capa

-Ayudo a que se desvista, asi sera más fácil-Deidara giro su rostro furioso¿que se creía ese Tobi eh?

-Serás idiota Tobi…-Sonrojo total, Tobi estaba completamente desnudo frente de él, sin mascara, con el cabello empapado y lo estaba tomando de los hombros, eso era demasiado…-¡aléjate de mi pervertido!-Grito Deidara mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de aventar a su compañero, pero el piso al estar mojado hizo que se resbalara y cayera, si no hubiera sido por que Tobi se tiro con él para que no se pegara hubiera sido un gran golpe para el chico

-¿Sempai¿Se encuentra bien?-Pregunto preocupado el morocho, Deidara abrio los ojos adolorido y todo estaba peor, si alguien los viera en ese momento pensaría la peor cosa posible, y como no si él estaba en el piso tirado con la capa abierta y un Tobi completamente apuesto y desnudo estaba encima de él con los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, y lo peor… ¡una de sus piernas estaba en SU entrepierna!

-Tobi-murmuro Deidara sintiendo su rostro arder

-¿Eh¿Le duele algo?-Pregunto inocentemente el akatsuki

-¿Podrías mover tu pierna?-Pidió el rubio desviando su mirada, Tobi observo su pierna y un leve sonrojo vino a su rostro, movió su pierna y la puso a lado de las piernas de deidara (haciendo que este quedara completamente bajo del otro)

-¿Asi esta mejor?-Volvió a preguntar Tobi con una sonrisa, el rubio lo observo de forma asesina

-¿Eres tarado¿No puedes ver en la pose tan sugerente en que estamos? Si alguien nos ve estamos muertos-Trato de explicar Deidara sin matar a Tobi, pero al parecer el otro no lo comprendía, soltó un suspiro y murmuro un "veamos" para luego tomar uno de los brazos de Tobi y cambiar posiciones, ahora era Tobi el que estaba pegado al piso con un Deidara dominante, el morocho se sonrojo completamente haciendo que el otro sonriera

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?-Comenzó el ojiazul-De esta forma…-Y tomo los dos brazos de Tobi para inmovilizarlo-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo-Amenazo pícaramente Deidara¿por que demonios estaba haciendo eso?, ni él mismo lo sabía pero se sentía muy bien

-Ah…se-sempai ¿esta de broma verdad?-Tartamudeo Tobi mientras observaba a su sempai sonreír, estaba bien que fuera un niño bueno, pero hasta él sabía acerca de todo eso

-Hm debiste pensar eso antes de ser tan tonto e insinuar tantas cosas Tobi-Contesto Deidara divertido, le encantaba ver la cara de vergüenza de su tonto compañero

-Y-Yo no…ah…De-Deidara…-¡Que lindo era Tobi tartamudeando!, pero ya era hora de finalizar todo eso, si no seguro no podría controlarse después

-Veamos…-Murmuro Deidara mientras se acercaba al rostro de Tobi, el otro se sonrojo aún más, cerro los ojos y el rubio soltó una risita

-Tobi-Llamo el rubio, el morocho abrio los ojos desconcertado-llevo 5 minutos sin inmovilizar tus manos-Listo¡eso era arte!, el rostro completamente avergonzado de Tobi era único e indescriptible, asi que se levanto y antes de que Tobi se pudiera incorporar totalmente le plantó un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el otro se quedara estático

-Ajajaja deberías ver tú cara Tobi-Y sin decir nada más el rubio se marcho dejando atrás a un confundido y estupefacto Tobi

-S-Sempai…-Murmuro el morocho después de unos eternos segundos mientras tocaba la mejilla que había sido besada.

* * *

Otro capi...Reviewsss que si no no sigo T.T pok me deprimo :3 


End file.
